The Phantom Renegade's Great Escapades
by angelstaff
Summary: The troubles are never over for our Phantom...


The Phantom Renegade...Disasterous Escapes  
  
Ikki and Metabee were standing on the river's edge, Metabee throwing bread crumbs to the ducks, Ikki looking at the spot where that magical thing had happened. Where he found Metabee.  
"Ikki! Hey Ikki!" The call had come from the bridge by what had once been Ainsley's tree. Erika was waving to him, Brass at her side.  
Ikki groaned. This could not be good.  
"There are rumors that the Phantom Renegade was cornered at the main street! Come on Ikki!"  
Then she jumped off the rail and slid down the slope, the manic glint in her eye. She yanked Ikki to his feet and dragged him along. Metabee tipped the rest of the crumbs to the ducks and ran with Brass the the main street.  
True, the Phantom was there, crouching in the middle of a ring of surprised onlookers. Erika slid her camera on her neck and pushed through the crowd, mumbling, "Professional coming through, please make way," dragging Ikki behind her and Metabee and Brass bringing up the rear. Beside the Phantom at last, Erika pushed her camera to its limits. It burst open as smoke drifted from the burnt film.  
"Oops!" said Erika.  
Ikki took advantage of the preoccupation to listen to what the Phantom was saying. He made it out-"launch your Seeker Missiles!". He questioned the order...but "Launch action missile" was what came out of his mouth.  
"You got it!" cried Metabee.  
He shot them into the ground. Out of the dust that rose came the Phantom Renegade's laugh and a cry of "Au Revoir!" Then he ran away with Ikki and Metabee on his heels.  
  
* * *  
  
They stopped in the woods beside Ainsley's house. The charred stump had long been abandoned, but Rokusho's and Ainsley's outlines were visible in the window. Botafly was drifting in the lawn, bored. The Phantom sighed and dropped to the ground. He was about to thank Ikki when the roaring of a car sounded near the woods. The Phantom jumped up from the ground, ready. Ikki and Metabee followed him.  
Ikki peered through a gap in the trees. What he saw-a purple car with a black horn thing adorning it. Ikki groaned. The Rubberobo Gang!  
"Phantom! It's the Rubberobo Gang!" Ikki cried.  
The Phantom swore as Seaslug's manianical laugh rang through the treetops. The next thing he knew, the "Big Four" of the Rubberobos- Squidguts, Shrimplips, Gillgirl, and Seaslug-were standing in front of him. An army of Gorem-2 Medabots followed.  
"ARCBEETLE!" he cried. Sure enough, his faithful Medabot jumped down from the nearest cliff. Seaslug laughed again and held up a spraybottle. The Phantom made out the words "Amneasic Medabots Spray". He gulped. Then they sprayed it on Arcbeetle.  
The spray caught him in the face. Hoping he would still understand, the Phantom issued orders. "Arcbeetle! Arcbeetle! Hey you! I'm talking to you, you tin can!" Ikki made a face. "Okay okay so I didn't mean it but- Arcbeetle! Listen!"  
The Medabot turned. "Are you talking to me?" he asked.  
"Yes! Arcbeetle, it is time to-"  
"Arcbeetle? Who is Arcbeetle?"  
"You are! Duh!"  
"Oh."  
"Now," said the Phantom, his patience evaporating, "It is time to unleash the power of the sun! Pr-"  
"SUNNY D!" roared Arcbeetle.  
The Phantom stopped. Just then Metabee, remembering Brass's match with the Metabot Gorem-2, shot rapid fire and destroyed both Gorem's arms in an instant. Gorem-2 fell like a stone.  
"Aggh!" cried Seaslug. "RUN AWAY!"  
And they ran into the car and drove away quickly. Just then Mr. Referee appeared panting, drenched in sweat. "I-I-I officia-officialy declare this a-a-a rubmission sobattle! I mean, submission robattle!" He choked.  
"The robattle's over already."  
Mr. Referree stared at Ikki. He groaned and bolted off again.  
"Ikki," the Phantom started, "I have to thank you."  
"Oh well, it was nothing." said Ikki, elated to have his hero talking to him.  
"Take these as a token of my thanks. I made them myself." And he handed Ikki a pan of-Ikki gasped-OCTOPUS BALLS!  
It was like watching a slow mo movie. Ikki's eyes gleamed, his mouth widened in a huge smile. "Taste them!" said the Phantom.  
And it was-AWFUL! But for his hero's sake, he hid his feelings and smiled. "They're-good." The Phantom smiled.  
Then he grabbed Arcbeetle and cried "Even better than Chef Boyardee! The Phantom Renegade!"  
  
* * *  
  
The Phantom Renegade-Disasterous Escapades! 


End file.
